Minecraft
by Kookyfrog1
Summary: I go on adventures when sucked into the game of Minecraft. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started when I woke up in the middle of nowhere with nothing. I had a splitting headache and everything was aching. I finally convinced myself to get up and wonder. While I was wondering around I saw what looked to be a heard of pixelated cows. This place was very strange to me. Everything was blocky. It was sort of like that how-the-heck-did-I-get-here feeling but more realistic. I decided to go rest in a tree at night and hope something or someone was going to kill me. I fell asleep not knowing the dangers that were lurking the dark, waiting to eat the flesh of a player. I awake to the sound of hissing and all of the sudden a sharp pain shot through me. I opened my eyes to see what happened and they were met with an evil red glare of spiders that were huge.

I saw my life flash before my eyes as I thought death would come soon enough. I stared into the cold red eyes and saw something that was not expected. I saw a man with white eyes. He was very triumphant for some reason. He must not of known of my presence till night. That was when someone came out of another tree and stabbed the giant spider in the stomach, making it disappear into an unforgettable smoke. He walked away slowly trying not to reveal his identity. I ran after him—well the best I could at least but the bite was making me limp too much to even attempt to get close. I gave up on the chase and decided to build myself a shelter hoping to not get bitten again by that stupid spider. That was only the beginning I should of feared. I would learn that a few hours from now.

I started wondering again except wondering about how to collect resources to build a shelter. Soon after much frustration and punching a tree a few times I figured out how to collect resources. I collected some wood and built a small block appeared in front of me. The blocks flew at me and disappeared. A voice boomed out of nowhere, "In order to access your inventory go into your backpack and in the front pocket there will be 4 squares with empty spaces put your wood in there to conserve your wood blocks. Then put the planks in all spots and make a crafting table. Experiment around there will be many wonders that will be discovered." The voice slowly faded away into nothing. I craft some wooden planks and made myself a good, sized shelter with a door and roof. I put down my crafting table and made a wooden sword. I saw some sheep out side the door and decided to use the rest of the day to gather some wool for a blanket if you could craft one. I went out about 5 minutes from the night sky coming out and I gathered 3 wools before I had to go back to my shelter. I went inside to see what I could craft. I found out you could make beds. I made a bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning with a green thing staring at me through my door. It looked sad in a way. I went out and the last thing I saw was a massive explosion. I was shot into my shelter and almost killed by the blast. I awoke in a tattered shelter that was unfortunately mine. I got up and said," What a jerk." I got up for real and went out side and saw it was about sun down so I decided to go back inside. I then noticed that I hadn't eaten for 2 days now and I was still not hungry. Must have been something that was wrong so I decided tomorrow to eat something so I didn't starve without knowing it. I patched up my shelter and went back to bed.

When I awoke in the morning I heard moaning of what sounded like someone who was not so happy with what happened. I looked out the door and saw someone fighting something off a skeleton. I thought to myself," Wow this place has a bunch of weird things happening," which was quite true. I pulled out my sword and knocked the skeleton on the head. That was a huge mistake though. It turned around and shot at me and missed by an inch. I grabbed the bow and started twisting it out of the skeleton's hands. It wasn't long until the skeleton's hands started turning to a white powder. Eventually the skeleton could not fight on and was beaten. I stepped back and watched the person run off into the distance. I wondered why was it that when there were monsters that person was there. I saw an apple drop from a nearby tree while wondering and took off to get it. When I got there I saw a blocky apple sitting and spinning. It flew at me and appeared in my inventory. I took it out of my backpack and ate it. Nothing happened. Then my speed began to build up and I could sprint. Well that is fortunate because I am going to have to go home pretty fast as it is getting really dark. I got home pretty fast and was able to close the door before a blocky zombie got in. As soon as I slouched down on the wall I fell asleep. The strangest things have happened to me since I had magically appeared here. This place must be like a trap or something. So maybe I should stay moving so I am not located.

Ever since I have seen that giant spider I keep thinking that white, eyed guy was out for me or had a problem. I awoke in the morning and collected the door and set out to find something beside this horrid forest. What seemed 5 hours later, I found a desert and in a distance a town or village or something. I started running over to see if anybody was there. No such luck when I got there. There was only a bunch of people with big noses that were completely silent. So I built a little house next to the others and went to sleep.

**I was wondering if anyone would like me to publish my story that I have not even loaded on to my computer? It is a lot longer. Pm me if you do or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I awoke the usual deadly creatures were still awaiting the arrival of an unsuspecting victim. I realized that if no one does anything to get rid of these monsters that players and villagers will never be free to roam the terrain with no worries. I went over to the silent blacksmith shop hoping he had something like some armor or swords. He did have some iron armor and a sword that was made of iron too. I asked," How much is it?" He held up 4 fingers and pointed to a stack of diamonds. I didn't have time this so I pushed him out of the way and grabbed the armor and sword and ran off. Finally when I thought I was far enough that no one would catch me. I stopped and made myself the usual mini shelter with a door and everything. I went to bed hoping that some stupid monster would not find a way into my shelter.

I awoke and put on the armor and went out side to scan the mysteriously clear terrain with no mobs except for passive mobs. Something was clearly wrong someone was watching me. The question was who though. Even if I found that out I would have to find that person too. I paced around thinking for a little bit not thinking that much about this evil person behind this. Finally I caught one mistake the mysterious evil person made that would later reveal everything. He didn't take the background out of the portrait. I jumped at the thought that I could find this person. But on the other side it would take days for me to even get to the general location. So I decided that I would ask one of the villagers and see what I could extract from them. I had a rude awakening though when I went to see the village. There was no escaping the fate that monsters brought. The whole village was on fire and in ashes.

That was the only time a villager had ever made a sound of sort. All of the villagers were running around squealing in a dumb fashion. I stood in shock for a few minutes and then started to walk towards the village and saw the white eyes running off. That guy was just causing trouble everywhere. So far he had probably put the monsters everywhere on this place and set the village on fire. Why would he do it though? I started sneakily following the figure and found out that there was a secret pressure plate one the ground that sort of acted like an elevator. He dropped down into a pool of water and sunk down into it. I jumped down and did the same. No wonder he just sank there is a hole down there. I sank down in the exact spot the figure did and fell into a room made of obsidian that was about 10 by 10 blocks. There was a doorway that was barely big enough to crawl through. I started to crawl through it when the other room filled with mobs and covered the escape route. I thought should I just go back while I can or should I risk my life and probably die. I made the dumbest decision. I decided to go on. I came to a much larger room with a large table. There were 3 people. One of them had white eyes. One had a white beard and normal eyes. The one with white eyes said," Notch why have you called me here?" Notch replied," Herobrine, this is your last warning, if you don't stop it is war." Herobrine nodded and an army of creepers dropped from the ceiling as he said," Good luck surviving this." Notch told his guard to fight off the creepers as he chased down Herobrine.

Notch took off running after Herobrine who was running to the emergency exit. I got out of the hole and chased Herobrine down too. The guard spotted me and yelled," stop!" I just continued after Herobrine though and when I caught up to Notch he asked," Who are you?" I replied with," Steve." I speed up a little and tackled Herobrine and pinned him down. Notch came up and said," I have it from here and who gave you permission to come to the meeting place?" I said," I followed Herobrine after he burnt down a village." Notch said," The only way you can ever be free again is if you become apart of the army our side, And I would be willing to let you join since have proved to be against the dark side of the kingdom." I then replied with," And if I don't?" Notch replied," Then you must be destroyed." I then said," In that case I will join because the thought of being destroyed is really horrifying." I followed Notch to a strange rectangle of blocks with dusty glowing particles in it. Notch stepped in and so did I. I appeared in what looked to be like some place with more strange features. I saw Notch walking into a huge white palace. I followed and the guards stepped in front of me. They said," No passing this point without Notch's orders allow so." Notch turned around and said," he can come through and enter the palace, after all he is the one who caught Herobrine." The guards stepped aside and I walked in. Notch said," I will show you to your quarters and training facility, await my orders after that and here is the key to your room. You can have anything in the room you want because it is your room." I went in and there was a chest, crafting table, furnace, bed, and window. I looked in the chest. There was chain link armor and a diamond sword. I put on the chain link armor and put my iron armor in the chest. I also replaced my swords and put my new sword in a leather sheath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Notch knocked on the door. I opened the door and saw Notch standing there. He had a blank stare as if the life had been drained out of him. I asked," What happened?" He said," He escaped the custody of the palace's prison." I rushed down to the prison and unsheathed my sword. He stepped over the bodies of the dead guards. I hid behind the corner and waited for the right moment to strike. Herobrine walked right past the pillar and didn't notice me. I decided that now was the right time to strike. I swung my sword only to be deflected by his blade. It must have been one of the guard's because the guards stripped him of his weapons. Something is wrong, how could he escape and kill all of the guards I thought as the battle deepened. Herobrine started to strike instead of blocking all of my attacks. I pulled off a really devastating move for Herobrine. I deflected his strike back at him making him stumble backwards. He started to run. I ran after him but my hunger depletion came at a really bad time. I started to slow down. I yelled to the guards to catch Herobrine. But before they could react Herobrine had already slain them. I pulled some food out of my backpack and ate some food and continued the chase. Herobrine was quite a bit ahead of me so I pulled out a bow and shot a few rounds.

He was pinned to the wall for a few seconds. But afterwards freed by cutting the arrow in half, Herobrine ran for the exit. I yelled to the last set of guards and shot an arrow at Herobrine. The guards turned around to see Herobrine a few paces away. They closed the gates just as Herobrine got near enough to kill them. I threw my sword and missed terribly. I had no weapons now and was open to attack. Herobrine turned around and charged me. I duct down just as he was about to stab me and flung him across the hall. He was shocked at how that knocked the sword out of his hands. He knew it was either fight me fist to fist or go to prison. Knowing Herobrine his move was clear. He started to sprint to the exit. I got in front of the exit and braced myself for impact. Herobrine suddenly jumped and ricocheted off the exit and got on the lamp hanging from the ceiling. I climbed up to the lamp and jumped and tackled Herobrine down to the ground. He was knocked out cold from the fall but I was only shaken up slightly. Herobrine was taken back to the prison. The palace was destroyed and littered with deceased bodies. I got up and went back to my quarters. I put my armor away and went to sleep.

I awoke to a relatively peaceful morning due to no escapes of prisoners or anything else. I decided to go down to the library and see what kind of books they had. I found one titled: Players History. I opened it up and saw that it had a log of every single player to ever be in this world. I read the book and found that not many players survive the first night of being here. I must have been lucky. Well for the most part lucky. I walked out of the library and went down the southern hall to the exit of the palace. I left the palace and went to the nearest edge of land. In the far distance I could see the regular world sitting more peaceful than I had ever seen it. I also saw a block or to of a red cobblestone. I wondered where that came from but quickly forgot as I was approached by Notch. He stood there staring into the blank sky. Then he said," Are you seeing that nether rack, it is coming from the Nether and probably has to do something with the disappearance of their master Herobrine?" I replied," So Herobrine was ruler of the Nether?" Notch nodded and said," if you want I can show you the Nether, it is a terrible place." I declined the offer without hesitation. We went back in and went to the dining hall. When we arrived the room was filled with chatter of voices. I sat down next to Notch and ate. When dinner was over everyone went to their rooms and sat there. Notch called everyone down to his office and told us what our next mission was. I was assigned the patrol of the Nether. Of course Notch would assign me that after that talk we had. He sent me to the portal and said," goodluck." I stepped through and was shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I stepped into the Nether Portal and opened my eyes I saw the most horrid thing I had ever seen. Giant wailing ghost things, Zombie pigs, floating flame bars, lava pools and more were what I saw. I felt like I was going to throw up. Why would anyone want to rule this? That was what I thought before ambushed by several zombie pig things. I was surprised that they had gold swords. I deflected attack after attack and finally after what seemed hours but only a few minutes I finished them off. Then that ghost thing fired a giant fireball at me. Now I was mad, I deflected it back at him and pulled out my bow and shot at it repeatedly. Finally when it died I climbed down to get a tear it dropped. I thought I could use this for something. I decided to go back to the Anther and get out of the awful place.

When I arrived at the Aether again I was relieved to see the normal landscape. I went to my quarters and went to sleep. I awoke when I heard a large boom and saw creepers blowing up the prison. I said," who the, what the?" I ran down to the prison to see Herobrine escaping from the prison. There was no way I was going to fight all those creepers and get Herobrine so I went after Herobrine doing my best to avoid the creepers. To my surprise the creepers stayed behind. But when I turned around it wasn't surprising at all. I saw the whole castle destroyed with random scattered blocks everywhere I looked. I rushed over to make sure Notch was okay and was relieved once more to see him okay. He said," It is becoming unsafe for the good side to thrive in plane sight so we are moving to an underground bunker I built many years ago to prepare for this moment." I asked," I f you knew it was coming why didn't you warn us?" His reply was," only some people are supposed to see the future, if one person that isn't supposed to see it sees it, it changes." That was the last words we ever shared again that night. He moved us to the bunker and said," we will sleep here for the rest of our natural lives." I lied down and fell asleep.

When I awoke Notch was gone. The rest of the army was still here though. I went outside to see if he awoke early but he wasn't there. Where was Notch, was he kidnapped? I saw that figure racing along the forest that I first saw when I came here. I ran up to him and asked," Have you seen Notch around?" He nodded and left. Something was very suspicious about the look on his face when I asked him. Meanwhile, back at the bunker everyone was waking up and wondering where Notch was. I came back with the news that he wasn't outside. Everyone sat there stunned at the possibilities of what could have happened to Notch. Everyone except me, he had to have been taken by Herobrine. Herobrine was pure evil and showed no sympathy for any life. Not even Notch could convince him to show sympathy. That is why Herobrine had to have taken them. I told my thoughts to the rest of the people and they all agreed. Now the only thing standing between the army and Herobrine was his army and night. We set out after we finished being shocked and stunned by the strange disappearance. We went back to see if the portals were still standing and see if we could go to the Nether to retrieve Notch from the evil Herobrine's hands.

When we arrived we saw 2 portals standing there, one to the over world and the other to the Nether. We went through the portal and hiked over to a fortress that was made of netherbricks. We entered cautiously and were surprised to see Herobrine just standing there casually with Notch tied up in a corner. He said," I knew you would come to this trap that will be the doom to all humanity. No one shall escape my wrath." Then a large lightning bolt struck the top of the fortress and sent chills through all of the peopled standing near the 2 most powerful people in this world. Notch started to get super angry at Herobrine. Just like that Herobrine disappeared into ashes as a huge shock wave shook the ground sending all of the peopled to the ground. Notch got untied and we all ran back to the portal as fast asa we could. The fortress started to crumble to pieces. We got through the portal just in time before the Nether was left in ruins. We saved the day for today but that victory would be short lived when we meet the real wrath of Herobrine.

**That is probably the last time I will publish until Monday because I am going to get my cast removed on Monday after school. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I appeared in the Aether. I jumped out of the portal and walked over to our portal to the real world and went back to our bunker. I went to sleep right when we entered. When I awoke again everyone was still asleep. I went outside and saw a few mobs not as many that were out when Herobrine was still ruling the Nether. They didn't even bother to come after me. I walked into a forest and got lost. I decided to pull out my compass and try and find my way back, but I was really bad at using a compass and only got lost more. I climbed a tree to see if I could see the bunker but it was forest for miles.

I jumped down from the tree and decided I was going to have to survive on my own for quite a while. I collected some wood and made a cabin about 30 by 30 blocks. I placed down a bed and went to sleep. I woke up again to see that my cabin was still standing and the trees had grown back. I didn't plant trees so it must have been someone else. I couldn't be Herobrine he would just burn the forest down, someone like another player in this world. I thought back to the beginning of this world when I just spawned here. I remembered that guy that killed all those monsters. It must have been him. I walked around and saw some rustling leaves a few trees away. I climbed a tree and ran towards the rustling. I jumped on the source and fell out of the tree with a hooded figure. He tried to get out of my grasp but he couldn't. I asked him," Who are you?" He replied," Your worst nightmare if you don't let me go." I shut him up by knocking him out. I put him in a prison made of a few blocks of iron I had before I was left out in the forest.

The guy awoke and said," Why did you do that?" I replied," You left me no chose but to and I work for Notch so I am aloud to." He said," I remember those days of not working for Notch, you were totally new to this mysterious land." I replied," You followed me, is that what you are saying because if you are then that is just creepy?" He replied," only to help you live as you were obviously not experienced at all." I was offended by that statement and decided to let the guy go before I got pissed off enough to kill him. I asked him one last question. I asked," Are you a player or are you spawned?" He replied," Player," I got here when I turned on my computer and blacked out. That is all I remember of my past?" I let him go afterword, as he was so nervous he was going to shiver a way down to the bedrock. I went to bed and fell asleep immediately. I had this strange dream about Herobrine coming to Earth. He destroyed it all and ruled an army of mobs taking over the world. I was shocked to see such a horrid thing happening after we had just defeated him a few days ago. It must have just been a normal dream.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I have been juggling basketball, school work, homework, chores, science fair and more. I will try and update sooner from now on.** **Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I got up and walked outside of my house. I saw no monster flesh, creepers, bones, spiders or anything from evil mobs. I collected everything I needed and set out to see if the mobs had disappeared everywhere. I finally got out of that freaking forest and found the bunker. It must have been a few days since I was at the bunker because I found a bunch of human bones laying there still as the night sky. I was totally spooked out at the ruins of the bunker. It was blown to pieces, scattered with arrows all over, and littered with the remains of my friends. I saw a nearby unfamiliar portal and ran over to it. It had the word EARTH on it. I went through and saw my good old world that contained my whole family. I jumped as I saw a line of cubes forming over my home world.

I was surprised to see that Herobrine had taken all of his army to Earth and was turning it into a blocky world like the one I had just been in. I took my bow out and shot Herobrine in the back just as he was about to turn around. I looked at me and said to his army," Kill him at all costs." I took out my sword and started to slash at all of the monsters that were attacking me. I suddenly saw a line of creepers marching towards me. I started to get worried that this battle would be the last of me. I took out some tnt out and made a line out of tnt and put wood pressure plates down in front of them so if they attempted to get me they would be blown to bits. Just as I finished I saw a creeper blow up and take out some pressure plates. I shot a fire arrow and the tnt that was missing a pressure plate and made it blow up. It took out about 1/8 1of the army of monsters. I loaded up some more tnt and shot it again. About ¼ of the army was destroyed. I loaded up several more mines around the mobs and taunted them. They were finally falling for the traps and getting blown to bits.

Just as I thought I had the taste of victory, my alertness was let down as I saw a creeper blow up right in front of me. It caused a chain reaction of the tnt. I was barely alive and had lost consciousness. I awoke in a small obsidian room with all of my weapons stripped from me. I was trapped in a prison made of obsidian. I was shocked and hoped that the army could take them on. I saw a few mobs outside the prison. I asked them a question too quietly making them come closer. I took the bow out of one skeleton's hand and shot it. It fell to the ground and spilled the keys out of his key rack made of his own bones. I took them and got out of this prison. I slowly but quietly killed all of the monsters around me and went through the portal to the mysterious land I was sucked into before. I gathered all the equipment I could and left to go back to the Earth. I arrived and saw a fresh set of guards. I shot them down and looted them. I went to the nearest military base and stole a few guns to fight off the monsters. I didn't see any guards, soldiers, or any sort of humanity. I was surprised to even find a skeleton in the base. I took out the pistol I had taken and shot it once and it fell over.

I was sick of the monsters ruling over the worlds they were in. I walked out of the base and hopped in a truck. I started it up and ran over a few monsters while I was at it. I drove to the nearest monster base and took it out single handedly. I saw a few prisoners that were scared the crap out of after seeing the monsters. One of the people was my friend that I used to play minecraft with. I knew what we had to do so I handed him a bow and said," Let's do this." He nodded and we set off.


	8. Announcement(important)

Announcement

Looking for characters if anyone has any suggestions or if someone wants to be included in the story. This probably won't happen again until like chapter 20. So suggest all you want right now.

Other than that I have nothing else to say. BYE! : ' )


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We walked onto the street and started to talk. He asked," Why haven't you been here for such a long time?" I replied," I was sucked into the game we used to play and well…it was getting real weird right when I was about to come here," When we came to a halt by military forces we had to show them we weren't a monster. We walked in and wired a few wires up to a huge tnt rocket with an obsidian box up at the top. Our plan was to draw the monsters inside and shoot them off to space. I knew the only way to get the monsters in the rocket was to go inside was to go inside myself. I set up a pool of water up where I could jump out into from the top. I ran all around town and gathered every mob I could find.

When I could have sworn I found every mob I saw one last base. It was huge though. I ran into the base and ran out terrified. I ran to the rocket and climbed in. when I got to the top I jumped and lit the tnt. I watched as the whole thing blew up and shot the monsters up. I was blasted back as the whole thing shot up. I stood there in shock that I thought it was over. It wasn't though. Herobrine came up to me and said," you stopped me for the last time, you are dead this time." He pulled out his sword and got in a stance. I pulled mine out and countered his blow just in time. He looked at me with his white eyes. It was really hard to tell where he was looking because his eyes are white. He swung at me again. I yelled over to my friend to shoot at herobrine. He shot and missed. I felt a sharp pain in my back and knew that he missed. I kept fighting as Herobrine laughed at my friends aiming. Herobrine said," It seems that your friend isn't going to be enough to save you." I raged at Herobrine and started swinging wildly at him. He blocked every shot except for 1. That was when I stabbed him and he stepped back.

**This is going to be the last chapter of this fanfiction, there will be another fanfiction in this series.**


End file.
